


Arguing

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [23]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: Kaiba's arm is asleep





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 23 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- Arguing

Kaiba’s arm had fallen asleep. It hadn’t been that long since they had taken a post-romp nap, but long enough for that to happen.

Beside him, Jounouchi was out like a light.

Kaiba wanted to move, but wasn’t too keen on dealing with a grumpy lover.

That’s when Jounouchi started snoring.

Rolling his eyes and growling, Kaiba wiggled his arm out from under Jounouchi’s head. The rearrangement caused some blood flow to return to his arm, bringing with it sharp spikes of pain. And, as the predicted, Jounouchi stirred.

“Wahtimesit…” the blond mumbled vaguely before nestling further into Kaiba’s shoulder.

Kaiba grimaced from the renewed discomfort and perhaps the unwarranted affection.

“Stop that,” he complained, trying to get away. “My arm’s asleep.”

“Yeah, but you’re so comfy…” countered Jounouchi, slinging his arm around Kaiba’s neck.

Kaiba yanked his arm away, muttering “annoying” under his breath and making Jounouchi faceplant into the mattress.

Jounouchi sat up sputtering.

“Don’t be an ass. Thought you’d be in a better mood after that.”

“That was before you squashed my arm flat,” Kaiba grumbled, rolling his shoulder and shaking out his arm.

Jounouchi clicked his tongue. “Little baby,” he jeered, before straddling Kaiba and leaning in close.

“Want me to kiss it better?”

Kaiba rolled his eyes but didn’t argue.

Jounouchi smirked and kissed him anyway.


End file.
